En vigilia
by Vainillina
Summary: La noche anterior al comienzo de S02E20  "Exposed" , Cal Lightman vigila el departamento de Burns y deberá enfrentarse a una realidad que le cuesta aceptar.


**Título:** En vigilia

**Autor:** vainillina

**Disclaimer:** "Lie to me" no me pertenece.

**N/A:** Esta historia hace algunas referencias a S02E20 ("Exposed") y los hechos relatados se sitúan la noche anterior al comienzo de ese capítulo. Gracias a **recoilandgrace** por haber dedicado, nuevamente, parte de su tiempo a leer lo que escribo y aportado sus comentarios.

**..::..**

Hacía varias horas que la noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Washington y hacía varias horas también que Cal Lightman estaba sentado en su Toyota Prius. Impaciente, nervioso, inquieto.

No era casualidad que estuviera allí. Tampoco era casualidad que esa mujer, desconocida aún para él, hubiera estado más de dos horas escondiéndose entre las sombras de la noche, pero al mismo tiempo alerta, vigilante. Se preguntaba por qué estaba ella ahí, ocultando un arma bajo sus ropas, pero manteniéndola al alcance de la mano, como si quisiera estar preparada por si acaso. ¿Por si acaso, qué?

Tampoco era casualidad que el auto de Gillian Foster estuviera estacionado a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero esto no lo sorprendía. Podría haber adivinado que iba a estar en ese lugar. Con el pasar de las semanas, se había vuelto costumbre que ella se dirigiera hacia allí al salir de la oficina por las noches.

Y menos casual aún era que el auto de Dave Burns también fuera parte de ese escenario. Cómo iba a serlo… Era su casa la que Lightman vigilaba, la que la mujer desconocida merodeaba y la que Gillian frecuentaba.

Desde el mismo día en que Foster le había confesado que ella y Burns estaban juntos, Cal Lightman supo que ese hombre algo ocultaba. La incógnita lo carcomía, no lo dejaba en paz. Develar mentiras; sacar secretos a la luz... eran parte de su esencia. Y como si ese instinto natural no fuera suficiente para querer (necesitar) saber qué era lo que Burns ocultaba, encima estaba la cuestión de Gillian. Ella… No se detenía a preguntarse por qué, simplemente actuaba en consecuencia al impulso que sentía por protegerla, por cuidarla, por alejarla de un nuevo mentiroso; de un nuevo sufrimiento.

Y Burns verdaderamente le generaba no solo desconfianza, sino un rechazo absoluto. Pero podía ver, tan claro como el agua, que fuera cual fuere el secreto que él guardaba… ese secreto era compartido por ella. ¿Podía entonces investigar a ese hombre y luego excusarse aludiendo a su preocupación por ella? Si aun sabiendo la verdad, ella elegía estar a su lado, ¿por qué embarcarse en la tarea de probar que Burns no era suficientemente bueno para hacerla feliz?

Era inútil intentar reflexionar al respecto: estaba decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto. A lo largo de las últimas semanas había logrado hacer algunos avances en su investigación. Después de seguirlo en cada oportunidad en que le había sido posible y de hacer uso de la infinidad de contactos con los que contaba, Lightman había comenzado a atar algunos cabos. Sabía que "Dave Burns" no era su verdadero nombre y que tenía documentación a nombre de "Marco Gianelli"… aunque esa tampoco fuera su verdadera identidad. También sabía que su trabajo en el centro de detención juvenil no era más que una pantalla y que, por algún asunto relacionado con las drogas, sus encuentros clandestinos (con personas evidentemente peligrosas) eran habituales.

Las complicaciones propias de vigilar a alguien se veían incrementadas por la necesidad no solo de no ser descubierto por Burns, sino tampoco por Gillian. Y en este caso, además, debía luchar contra el desagrado que le provocaba tener que verlos juntos (más de la cuenta) en el transcurso de su investigación. Porque en el afán por controlar todos sus movimientos, Lightman se topaba con que Burns no siempre pasaba sus horas rodeado por traficantes y criminales de todo tipo. Muchas veces esas horas las pasaba con ella y, también en esos momentos, él estaba allí, vigilando; intentando suprimir sus propias emociones.

Esa noche se sentía particularmente molesto e incómodo sabiendo que ella dormiría con Burns una vez más. Estaba dispuesto a irse, convencido de que permanecer allí no contribuiría de ninguna manera a dar respuestas a las preguntas que todavía se formulaba. Permanecer sería una especie de acto de autoflagelación, ridículamente atenuado por el solo hecho de no poder escuchar los gemidos de placer que Burns arrancaría de ella... y que él solo podía imaginar. Se sentía patético. Pero cuando advirtió la presencia de aquella mujer armada, oculta en las sombras, supo que no tenía otra alternativa más que permanecer ahí afuera, en vigilia, soportando sus fantasmas.

Tenía consigo la carpeta que contenía toda la información que había ido recolectando sobre Dave Burns. Esa carpeta que guardaba dentro de la caja fuerte de su oficina, en un intento por reducir al mínimo las probabilidades de que Gillian fuera a dar con ella accidentalmente. Revisó varias veces la pila de fotografías e informes en busca de alguna referencia a esa mujer, aunque estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que se topaba con ella.

Si se trataba de una amante despechada o de una narcotraficante en busca de algún tipo de venganza, era difícil saberlo a la distancia. Todo era posible. Lightman tomó sus binoculares e intentó escudriñar su rostro. Lo que esa mujer sentía definitivamente no era ni despecho, ni odio. Era miedo. Y entonces un imaginario completamente distinto se dibujó en su mente y él también sintió el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Estaba Burns en peligro? ¿Era Gillian la desafortunada invitada a una tragedia que estaba por ocurrir? En ese instante, el miedo se volvió terror.

La mujer era morena, usaba el cabello muy corto y su nerviosismo era evidente. De a ratos paseaba impacientemente de una esquina a otra, como buscando a alguien. Hasta que finalmente se sentó, justo frente al departamento de Burns y en la vereda opuesta. El arma, sobre su regazo.

La noche siguió avanzando y varias fueron las cosas a las que Cal Lightman procuró prestar especial atención. Discretamente, desde el interior de su automóvil, no perdió de vista a aquella mujer armada; ni a los otros vehículos que circulaban por la calle; ni a los ocasionales transeúntes. Las luces que escapaban por las ventanas del departamento de Burns bailaban al compás del paso de las horas, mudándose de una habitación a otra. A estas, Lightman no quería prestarles atención. Eran una tortuosa distracción.

Una luz proveniente de la planta baja podía representar una cena tranquila en la cocina… O tantas otras cosas… Una luz proveniente de la planta alta…

Fue pasada la medianoche cuando una tenue y cálida luz se dejó ver a través de una ventana abierta de la plata alta y una silueta se distinguió claramente en la noche. Lightman tomó los binoculares y los enfocó rápidamente hacia la ventana que, sabía, correspondía a la habitación de Burns. No había ningún peligro: de pie y con la mirada tranquila, Gillian Foster respiraba la apacible brisa de la noche. Era la viva imagen de la serenidad.

Hipnotizado por la placidez de su rostro y esa belleza natural que la caracterizaba… no podía dejar de mirarla. Aun sin estar usando maquillaje y vistiendo una sencilla musculosa blanca con finos breteles, ella irradiaba sensualidad.

Otra figura apareció de pronto en la ventana justo detrás de ella. Con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, Dave Burns murmuraba algo a su oído mientras la abrazaba dulcemente. Y ella sonreía en evidente deleite. Lightman no necesitaba una clara visión de ese par de miradas para confirmar lo que fue obvio cuando Burns comenzó a besar su cuello; suavemente primero, pero aumentando la intensidad a medida que ella se acomodaba para darle más acceso, entregándose a él. Las tímidas caricias que las manos de Burns hacían en su cintura, subieron lentamente por sus brazos hasta posarse en sus hombros. Mientras le besaba la nuca, dejó caer sutilmente los breteles de la musculosa, dejando esos hombros, ahora sí, completamente desnudos.

Ella se dejaba hacer y, cuando Lightman la vio cerrar los ojos y entreabrir sus labios, adivinó que un gemido de placer estaría escapando de su boca. Un gemido que Burns supo interpretar como una inequívoca invitación a disfrutar de todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Burns abandonaron las pecas de los hombros, solo para navegar la suavidad de su piel y acariciar su abdomen. Gillian sintió como un intenso escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y, ardiendo de deseo, posó sus manos sobre las de él, guiándolas (con un gesto de perversa inocencia en su rostro), hacia la redondez de sus pechos.

Mientras continuaba hundiendo sus labios en el cuello de ella, Burns se apoderó de esos pechos que ella le ofrecía, masajeándolos; sintiendo como Gillian lo disfrutaba al tiempo que se entregaba cada vez más. Ella giró sobre sí misma y estrelló sus labios sobre los de él, en un beso cargado de pasión, mientras Burns la envolvía con sus brazos. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, hacia la cama, se alejaron de la ventana y sus cuerpos se transformaron solo en sombras que a penas podían distinguirse desde donde Lightman se encontraba.

Sintió como si hubieran pasado horas desde el primer segundo en que había visto a Gillian a través de esa ventana, pero no habían sido más que algunos minutos. Minutos en los que se vio imposibilitado de apartar la mirada. Minutos que le recordaban que ella era la mujer de otro. Minutos; eternos minutos.

La mujer armada seguía en la misma posición, inmutable, vigilante. Y así permanecería también él, el resto de la noche, incluso después de que todas las luces del departamento de Burns se hubieran apagado.

Al despuntar el día, lo único que había cambiado era que la mujer ya no estaba allí. Seguramente se habría ido en algún momento en que el cansancio debía haber vencido la voluntad de Lightman. Agotado, condujo hasta su casa. Quería ducharse y cambiarse antes de comenzar un nuevo día. Y luego, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior fijos en sus retinas, iría a "desayunar" a ese lugar que a Gillian tanto le gustaba. Estaba seguro de que ella y Burns también irían: su investigación no estaba terminada todavía.

Ya en ese lugar, sentado cerca de la puerta y maldiciendo la comida, observaba. Y cuando finalmente los vio, la íntima cercanía entre Gillian y Burns volvió a incomodarlo. Al encontrarlo sentado allí, ni la sorpresa en la cara de ella, ni el disgusto en la de él pasaron inadvertidas para Lightman quien, rápidamente, se dirigió a ellos:

–Ey. ¿Larga noche, Gillian? –saludó en tono burlón.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Cal? Pensé que odiabas este lugar –preguntó ella ignorando completamente el comentario anterior.

–Naa… Este es el mejor lugar de la ciudad para desayunar –la ironía era obvia y no intentaba ocultarla.

–Tú ni siquiera desayunas.

–Uno puede cambiar…

Sitiéndose derrotada y sin ganas de discutir con él, decidió seguir su juego y sonrió alegremente al preguntar:

–Mmm… entonces, ¿no estás aquí para fisgonear?

–¿Quién, yo? ¿Fisgonear? ¿Sobre ti? ¿Aquí? Nunca –más ironía–. Había pensado que él te estaría llevando granola a la cama ahora –la expresión ofuscada de Burns fue la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada–. Mmm, estuve cerca. ¿Cómo estás, Dave?

–Lightman –saludó Burns sin mucho entusiasmo e inmediatamente se dirigió a ella–. Tomemos esa mesa.

–Sí, porque no quisieras perderte esto –contestó Cal risueño refiriéndose al plato que le acaban de servir.

Dispuesta a terminar con esa situación lo antes posible, Gillian simplemente agregó:

–Te veré en la oficina –y, sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

–No si yo te veo primero…

**..::..**

**N/A:** Pongo este comentario acá porque no quería adelantar demasiado al comienzo. La idea surgió de la pequeña charla del bar en la que Lightman le cuenta a Reynolds lo que vio mientras vigilaba la casa de Burns la noche anterior. Cuando dijo "…mientras Gillian dormía adentro…" sentí que tenía que escribir esto. El título pretende ser un discreto homenaje a The X-Files (el nombre del capítulo S02E04 "Sleepless" fue conocido en español como "En vigilia"). Gracias por haber leído. :) Que además me dejen algún comentario, ¿es mucho pedir? ¡Gracias! Twitter: **vainillina**


End file.
